


A heart torn apart

by inquisitor_larue



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Doom Upon All the World, F/M, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_larue/pseuds/inquisitor_larue
Summary: Really felt like writing Angst. The final fight against Corypheus.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 15





	A heart torn apart

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Warning for Blood and Injury if you missed the tags!

Stumbling where she stood Lavellan fought hard to remain on her feet. 

One. Final. Rift.

...and it can be over. 

Just. need to. Send this bastard into the fade where he so desperately wants to be and then we can leave. Even thoughts were becoming hard to string together at this point.

She knew that before she was the inquisitor any second glances that she received were purely due to the stigma against her people. Now people only looked at her because she had been dragged kicking and screaming into the public eye and made to lead an inquisition to avenge the divine of a god she didn’t even believe in.

Athena Lavellan was nothing if not controversial.

A mage in a land afraid of the true strength of magic. A first of her clan where even her own people would rather send her away. A herald for a god that she didn’t believe in just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The inquisitor because, as Bull had so rightly said leaders don’t have to be picked from the strongest or the bravest. Why? She had no idea.

Her hand burnt, the pain spreading up her arm as she forced her mark to summon a rift. A rift that may give them a chance to finish this ‘vint bastard once and for all. If not for Dorian she would have burnt the imperium to the ground, mages or not nothing good seemed to come from them, or at least that had been her opinion until Redcliffe. 

Nothing could ever be simple. 

Sensing her party beginning to weaken Athena knew she had to act fast. Wait for him to turn on her and goodnight. As she stepped forward she saw Bull fending off demons from the corner of her eye but she couldn’t think about that now. 

She stood tall pulling the veil apart around the two of them. With a flash of pain she held her position and now she had his full attention. A magister that claimed to have stormed the golden city and an elf with a penchant for trouble. If she wasn’t preoccupied she would have laughed at how different they were. 

He stared at her in disgust from his place on the floor. His dreams of godhood were over. 

“You wanted in to the fade? So be it! Mar Solas ena mar din.*” 

The flash of green light was blinding as the magister was finally defeated. 

It was over.

Athena couldn’t help but smile as the colours around her began to dim. She turned around slowly expecting her companions to be happy, they were heroes and the world would have to see that an elf had saved them as much as they would be dying to forget it. 

Smiling weakly she walked towards Bull. They could finally spend time together. No more inquisition, no more nobles demanding to know their business and no need to ever set foot in Orlais again. Where she was so used to seeing love radiating from him something was wrong, he looked like he’d been asked to face the fade again, alone. 

“Vhenan? What is it? What’s wrong?” 

The staff in her hands felt heavy and her body slumped forward before she could catch herself. Bull grabbed her gently, cradling her against him and desperately trying to find the source of the blood stain spreading across the abdomen of her robes. A deep claw wound from a shade. Trying to ignore the pain she looked down in disbelief. She’d remember if she’d been hit? Surely this was some kind of bad dream.

There was no plan for this. The blood continued to soak through her clothing as she shakily brought her hands to Bull’s where he was firmly pressing them in a fruitless effort to stem the bleeding. 

He held her as close as possible but he knew there was too much blood and the healers were too far away.

That was the day he vowed to make the world pay he wore his dragon tooth necklace every day and made sure that people across all of Thedas knew her name. He fought to maintain the peace she had given her life to create and he knew he would see his Kadan again one day and that she would be waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Your pride will be your death


End file.
